Héritage
by Lilly Tea
Summary: Ellia est une adolescente normale vivant à Londres. Enfin, normale. Seulement si on excepte les cauchemars qu'elle fait et les personnes étranges qui arrivent dans son lycée et qu'elle pense connaître. Ellia veut des réponses à ses questions et va devoir lutter pour les obtenir. C'est un OC mais venez voir. PS: c'est ma première fic.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, je suis Lilly Tea merci d'être venus voir cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Je précise quelques points qui devraient vous aider dans la lecture,

l'histoire se déroule en 2014, enfin à notre époque

je ne peux pas tout vous dire sur Ellia sinon il n'y aura pas d'histoire

si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas je vous répondrais

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 1 :

PDV Ellia

De nos jours, Angleterre

Je me réveillais en sursaut après un cauchemar dont je ne me souvenais déjà plus. En soupirant je jetai un coup d'œil à mon réveil qui indiquait 5h45. Sachant que je ne me rendormirais pas je me levais et me dirigeais vers la salle de bains. Là se trouvait un grand miroir dans lequel je m'examinais. Moi, Ellia Walker, adolescente de quinze ans avec des yeux bleus soi disant saphirs mais qui peuvent virer au gris lorsque je suis fatiguée et de longs cheveux blancs, une couleur plutôt étrange mais je ne peut rien y faire. Plutôt petite pour mon âge, je suis très mince avec une cicatrice étrange que je parviens à camoufler avec du maquillage. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je la déteste ou autre chose. Elle est rouge et part de ma joue pour finir en étoile au dessus de ma paupière.

Je me détourais en maudissant les cauchemars que je faisais beaucoup trop souvent à mon goût. D'ailleurs, ils étaient souvent pleins de sang et de douleur pour ce dont je me souvenais.

Après ma longue douche, j'entendis du bruit et finis de m'habiller pour aller dire bonjour à mon oncle qui se levait toujours plus tôt que ma tante.

\- Bonjour Ellia, bien dormi ? Me souffla mon oncle lorsque je passais devant lui pour récupérer une tasse de thé.

\- Pas du tout, j'ai encore fait un cauchemar mais je suppose que l'on n'y peut rien n'est-ce pas ?

En regardant mon oncle hocher la tête d'un air encore endormi, Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Une demi heure plus tard sur la route du lycée, je croisais mon amie Victoria qui m'attendait. Cette dernière était un peu plus grande que moi et avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux noisette elle était très appréciée. D'un naturel optimiste, elle savait toujours me faire sourire mais, tout comme ma tante, s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour moi. La journée se déroula d'une manière parfaitement normale, je mangeais avec Victoria et m'endormis en histoire. Bref rien que du normal. Le soir, je rentrais chez moi après mon heure de colle (la prof d'histoire n'avait pas apprécié que je fasse un somme pendant son exposé sur les guerres de religion) et les rues étaient beaucoup moins animées, conséquence de l'heure un peu tardive.

Je n'étais plus qu'à une rue de chez moi lorsque j'entendis un bruit étrange. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un coup de feu, sans réfléchir je me précipitais dans la ruelle d'où provenait le bruit. Lorsque j'arrivais ce que je vis me cloua sur place. Un monstre, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. C'était une sorte de chose ovale avec une multitude de canons pointés vers un tas de poussière. Sans comprendre comment un mot me vins aux lèvres :

Un akuma, un niveau 1, balbutiais-je sans comprendre d'où je sortais cela.

En m'entendant, l'akuma se tourna vers moi en brandissant ses canons. Je souhaitais plus que tout m'enfuir mais mes pieds ne bougeaient plus. Le monstre s'apprêtait à tirer lorsque mon bras me fit atrocement mal. Baissant les yeux vers ce dernier, je crus que mes yeux allaient me sortir de la tête. Mon bras avait changé, il était maintenant noir et, à la place de mes doigts, se trouvaient des griffes longues comme mes avant-bras.

L'akuma tira alors dans ma direction et mon corps d'un coup tout simplement esquiva les missiles. Sans que je sache comment mon instinct pris le dessus et je courus tout droit vers lui. Il me bombarda mais mon corps continuai à évitait ses tirs pourtant nourris. Prenant appui sur une poubelle, je sautai haut et droit vers l'akuma et d'un coup griffes le transperçait. Je retombais de l'autre côté tandis qu'il explosait.

Tremblante, je m'assis sur le sol sans me soucier des saletés qui venaient probablement d'une poubelle renversée. Je poussais un gémissement, mélange de douleur et de terreur face à ce que j'avais vécu. Mon bras redevenu normal me lançait comme jamais et j'avais mal au crâne. Des images se succédaient dans mon esprit sans que j'arrive à en saisir une. Je soupirais en essayant d'éviter de pleurer, elles ressemblaient beaucoup trop à ce que je voyais dans mes cauchemars. Je ne savais pas ce qu'étaient ces images, je voulais juste ne plus les voir. Il y avait trop de douleur et de choses terrifiantes là dedans.

Levant la tête, je vis soudain les rayons du soleil percer à travers les nuages.

Allez, Ellia, tu ne vas pas rester assise à côté d'une poubelle toute la nuit.

Je rentrais chez moi, perdue dans des pensées qui semblaient venir d'un autre temps où malgré des combats épouvantables je gardais le sourire.

Dans un autre endroit, une jeune fille rit et dansa joyeusement. Enfin, elle la retrouvait enfin la personne qu'elle aimait. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et courut prévenir le Comte qu'ils allaient bientôt accueillir une autre personne. Elle l'avait senti : l'esprit d'Allen Walker s'était réveillé.

Fin du PDV Ellia

0o0O0o0o0o0o0o

J'espère que vous avez aimé et j'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos commentaires pour m'améliorer, merci


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoici avec le deuxième chapitre d'Héritage, je remercie les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des rewiews cela m'a fait très plaisir de voir que l'on avait trouvé ma fic et que l'on s'y soit intéressé. J'ai dû mélanger le chapitre deux au chapitre trois parce que lorsque j'ai posté mon premier chapitre je me suis rendue compte que ça faisait un peu court. Bien fin du blabla, place à la lecture !

Disclaimer : à part Ellia rien ne m'appartient

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapitre 2 :

La lumière du soleil qui passait par la fenêtre éclairait un tas de vêtements qui traînaient par terre. Lorsque Ellia était rentrée hier soir, il n'y avait personne dans la maison. Normal : son oncle était tout le temps parti on ne savait où pour son travail et sa tante devait avoir eu un client qui l'avait retenue tard. En vérité, ils n'étaient pas vraiment son oncle, ni sa tante. Hélène et Martin l'avaient adoptée lorsqu'elle avait 5 ans mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à les appeler « papa » ou « maman ».

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle avait souffert toute la nuit de maux de tête épouvantables et son sommeil ne s'était pas révélé réparateur. De longs cauchemars avaient torturée la jeune fille jusqu'à ceux qu'elle s'avoue vaincue et se lève.

Ellia n'avait aucune envie de sortir après l'épisode d'hier soir, malheureusement celle-ci ne pouvais se permettre de sécher le lycée : elle n'avait aucune envie de voir débarquer sa tante. Elle l'aimait certes, mais cette dernière pouvait être très effrayante. Elle se résolu donc à quitter la maison et dus courir pour arriver à l'heure.

La jeune fille avait maths en première heure et était étonnée que le professeur n'arrive pas, il était toujours ponctuel**.**Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, il n'était pas seul : trois personnes l'accompagnait.

Il y avait là le directeur du lycée, petit homme brun qui incarnait à lui seul la caricature parfaite de l'anglais. Il était accompagné du professeur de maths, Mr Valny, ainsi que d'un jeune homme d'environ 16 ans dont les cheveux étaient tellement noirs qu'ils en paraissaient bleus. En fait, la chevelure du garçon s'accordait parfaitement avec la couleur de ses yeux, le bleu d'une nuit glaciale. A côté de lui se trouvait une jeune fille du même âge qui était tout comme lui typée asiatique. De longs cheveux bruns dégringolaient dans son dos et ses yeux violets pétillaient tandis qu'elle parcourait la classe du regard. Tous deux étaient vêtus de l'uniforme du lycée, mais ils se dégageaient d'eux quelque chose sur lequel Ellia ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt. Victoria l'avait elle aussi remarqué :

\- Tu as vus, ils sont canons surtout le mec. Comment ça se fait à ton avis qu'ils débarquent en cours d'année, surtout que nous sommes presque à la fin, me souffla-t-elle.

Elle était tellement penchée vers Ellia que cette dernière pensa que Victoria allait tomber par terre et interrompre le discours du directeur.

\- Tais toi ou tu vas tomber, et ce sera une très bonne première impression, rétorqua l'adolescente en se détournant tandis que son amie reprenait son équilibre en ronchonnant.

Ils étaient vraiment étranges, pensa Ellia lorsque soudain une image apparut dans son esprit en même temps qu'un formidable mal de crâne. Elle hoqueta car elle avait sous les yeux les nouveaux, mais ils étaient... Où pouvaient-ils bien se trouver ? Ils étaient dans une grande salle avec de nombreuses tables, donc un réfectoire, raisonna Ellia en voyant de la nourriture sur les tables. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas, sa tête lui faisait plus mal que jamais et lorsque l'image disparut, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. L'adolescente comprit qu'aucun de ses camarades ne s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'anormal chez elle. Tous étaient captivés par les nouveaux qui avaient entrepris de se présenter :

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Lenalee Lee et je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, proclamait d'une voix gaie la jeune chinoise.

\- Bonjour, je suis Yu Kanda, enchaîna le jeune homme. Il ne dit pas qu'il était heureux de les connaître et, bizarrement, Ellia sut que s'il avait dit cela, elle n'aurait pas comprit. Bizarre se dit-elle, je me demande d'où je sais ça.

Quelques heures plus tard, c'était la pause et toute la classe ou presque fondit sur les nouveaux. Victoria avait souhaité rester en classe, soi disant pour finir un devoir, alors que Ellia savait que son amie voulait seulement en savoir plus sur Kanda et Lenalee tout comme les autres élèves.

La jeune fille marchait d'un bon pas vers l'infirmerie pour demander une aspirine lorsqu'elle percuta une personne.

\- Oh, pardon ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux vers la personne qu'elle avait bousculée.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'aurais dû regarder mais tu étais si pressée que je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'éviter, répondis l'inconnue.

Celle-ci avait de courts cheveux bleus violets coiffés en brosse et des yeux dorés. A ses côtés se trouvait un jeune homme brun aux yeux de la même teinte.

\- Non c'est moi je suis désolée, voulut dire Ellia mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de la jeune fille, elle eut l'impression que son crâne venait de s'ouvrir. Ses yeux se fermèrent sous le choc et elle courut vers l'infirmerie en priant pour y trouver une personne. Elle s'enfuit si vite qu'elle ne vit pas le regard satisfait que lui lança la jeune fille qu'elle avait bousculée.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_ Ellia ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans un endroit étrange, elle était étendue sur un canapé dans une pièce d'un blanc immaculé. En face d'elle se trouvait un piano blanc lui aussi, une partie du mur à droite de la jeune fille était un miroir et elle aperçut son reflet lorsqu'elle se leva. Elle tourna la tête pour se regarder, mais ne vit rien d'autre qu'une ombre noire qui la terrifia. Ellia sentais que cette ombre était importante, néanmoins elle souhaitait seulement l'oublier. La jeune fille se tourna alors vers le piano et vit une boule jaune qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, mais dont le nom ne lui était pas inconnu. Timcampy, pensa-t-elle. La boule ouvrit alors la bouche et l'adolescente entendit une mélodie_.

Ellia ouvrit les yeux en sursautant. Ce n'est qu'un rêve se répéta la jeune fille voulant surtout se convaincre elle même. Ses rêves paraissaient tellement réels en ce moment, surtout depuis l'attaque du niveau 1. Ellia se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains en se rappelant ce qu'elle avait fait après avoir rencontré la nouvelle élève.

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée à l'infirmerie, il n'y avait personne, mais elle savait où se rangeaient les médicaments. Ellia était rentrée chez elle à la fin de la pause et, une fois chez elle, s'était endormie. Elle avait toutefois vu de nombreux visages de personnes dont elle connaissait le nom, le caractère et beaucoup d'autres choses. L'adolescente avait toujours fait des rêves étranges et, au début de sa vie chez Hélène et Martin, elle s'en était plainte, mais aucune de ses visites chez le psychologue censé l'aider n'avait rien fait et Ellia avait peu à peu abandonné l'idée. Ses rêves avaient finis par devenir occasionnels même si elle n'avait aucune envie de revoir tout ce qu'il l'avait terrifiée lorsqu'elle était enfant. Maintenant qu'elle était éveillée, trois visages marquaient particulièrement la jeune fille : celui de Kanda, de Lenalee et celui de la nouvelle élève qu'Ellia avait croisée hier.

L'adolescente savait donc que Kanda était un japonais de 18 ans avec un très mauvais caractère, que Lenalee était chinoise et avait un frère complètement fou. Et dernière chose, la nouvelle élève s'appelait Road Kamelot.

Ellia fut interrompue dans ses pensées par l'appel de sa tante.

\- Ellia, le lycée a appelé hier soir pour nous dire que tu étais partie. Tu dormais déjà et nous n'avons pas pu t'en parler, lui dit sa tante. Son ton mettait l'adolescente au défi de mentir.

\- Oui, je ne me sentais pas bien et l'infirmière m'a laissée quitter.

\- Tu y retournes aujourd'hui ? Interrogea Hélène, un peu inquiète. Tu n'as pas vraiment bonne mine.

\- Il vaut mieux que j'y retourne sinon Victoria ne va plus tenir en place, tu sais comment elle est. Et, puis, ça va ne t'inquiète pas. Sourit Ellia pour rassurer celle qui était presque sa mère.

Une fois sur le chemin du lycée, l'adolescente s'interrogea : fallait-il parler de ce qu'elle avait vu (Ellia ne voulait pas penser à « ce dont je me suis souvenu ») à Kanda et à Lenalee. La jeune fille avait l'étrange impression que si elle faisait cela elle allait déclencher quelque chose qui ne lui plairait pas.

Ellia secoua sa tête blanche, elle allait arrêter de réfléchir autant après tout, ce n'étaient que des rêves, étranges certes, mais seulement des rêves. En plus, ses maux de tête avaient cessé et elle comptait bien en profiter.

La matinée passa très lentement, Victoria comme prévu lui avait sauté dessus dès que la jeune fille était arrivée en classe et l'inquiétude de son amie l'avait touchée. Elle lui avait raconté la même histoire qu'à sa tante et cela avait suffi à Victoria. Il était hors de question que Hélène et elle ne se fassent plus de souci que nécessaire à son propos. Après tout ce n'était rien. Ellia sourit devant sa piètre tentative pour se convaincre elle même.

L'adolescente vit alors Lenalee et Kanda arriver et détourna la tête, son … rêve. Elle avait du mal à croire que ce n'était que cela mais sinon qu'était-ce? Celui-ci lui avait donc montré des choses assez troublantes. Et les événements ne paraissaient pas dater du 21e siècle. Comment les deux nouveaux pouvaient-ils être si jeunes ? Ellia secoua la tête, les questions tournoyaient, mais elle ne voulait pas fouiller ses souvenirs à présent qu'elle n'avait plus mal au crâne.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, annonçant midi, Victoria et Lenalee s'approchèrent d'elle. La jeune fille apprit ainsi que Victoria avait sympathisé avec la chinoise et avait tenté de faire de même avec Kanda sans succès. Ellia était un peu gênée : comment fait-on face à quelqu'un dont on connaît la vie par ses rêves ? Heureusement, Victoria se mit à faire la conversation à elle toute seule tout en les menant vers la cantine et il suffisait à ses compagnes d'acquiescer aux bons moments. Elles échangèrent d'ailleurs un regard complice tandis qu'Ellia sentait son malaise disparaître, c'était presque comme retrouver une amie que l'on n'a pas vue depuis longtemps, mais sur laquelle on sait que l'on peut compter. L'adolescente passa commande remarquant au passage que son appétit avait tendance à augmenter depuis sa rencontre avec l'akuma. Elle posa son plateau sur une table à l'écart tout en riant avec Lenalee.

Le repas se déroula sans accroche jusqu'à ce que Kanda arrive pour emmener Lenalee.

\- Allez, viens, on doit vite le retrouver.

Son interlocutrice lui répondit d'un rapide « J'arrive » mais la curiosité de Victoria venait d'être piquée.

\- Qui devaient-vous retrouver, demanda-t-elle les yeux brillants.

\- Rien qui ne te concerne, répliqua Kanda sèchement avec un regard noir en direction de mon amie.

Lenalee tenta d'apaiser la situation et expliqua d'un air inquiet.

\- Nous devons retrouver mon chat, il a disparu depuis lundi et comme nous sommes jeudi…

Elle avait l'air si malheureuse que Victoria ne put s'empêcher de la consoler en lui disant que tout allait bien se passer. De son côté, Ellia observait Kanda qui la regardait d'un air étrange. C'était comme s'il cherchait à voir quelqu'un en elle. Sans comprendre, la jeune fille lui rendit son regard. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut de cela, le garçon se détourna d'elle tout en lâchant un « che » puis il prit Lenalee par le bras dans l'intention évidente de l'emmener avec lui à la recherche de l'animal. Le son avait paru tellement incongru, mais aussi tellement familier à Ellia qu'elle suivit du regard les nouveaux. A côté d'elle, Victoria s'indignait de la manière dont Kanda l'avait traitée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il a toujours été ainsi : froid et peu sympathique, lui dit l'adolescente d'un air distrait.

\- Comment sais-tu cela, Ellia ? Tu le connaissais avant qu'il n'arrive ici ? Victoria paraissait surprise et un peu vexée.

Ellia, quand à elle, cligna des yeux elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi elle avait dit cela. La jeune fille avait simplement eu l'impression de connaître le garçon et sans réfléchir, elle avait fait confiance à ses « souvenirs ».

\- Je ne sais pas, je t'assure, répondit-elle à Victoria, c'est juste que … tu ne trouves pas que c'est l'impression que l'on a lorsque l'on le regarde ? Moi si. J'ai juste dit ça comme ça !

Ellia se défendait maladroitement mais cela sembla suffire à Victoria qui acquiesça avait de l'entraîner hors de la cantine au son de la sonnerie.

L'adolescente, pendant toute l'après-midi, tourna et retourna dans sa tête l'incident. Une partie d'elle même avait fait référence à des souvenirs qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu. Elle était tellement distraite que Victoria dut lui donner un petit coup de coude alors que Mr Valny, son professeur de maths la regardait d'un œil noir.

\- Miss Walker souhaite-t-elle venir faire les équations à ma place ? Cela lui permettra peut être de se réveiller, s'exclama sèchement l'homme.

La jeune fille s'excusa, mais retomba dans ses pensées au bout de quelques minutes. Désespérés, Victoria et le professeur la laissèrent tranquille.

Le reste de la soirée fut plus tranquille, même si l'adolescente en rentrant eu la désagréable impression d'être suivie. En soupirant, Ellia vérifia avant de se dire qu'elle était en train de devenir paranoïaque avec ces cauchemars et ces monstres. Elle n'était d'ailleurs plus si sûre que cette attaque n'ai pas été autre chose qu'un énième rêve étrange.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Le jeune homme avait eu de la chance, la fille avait failli les voir. Le temps qui s'était écoulé avait légèrement amoindri leurs réflexes, mais un peu d'entraînement supplémentaire lorsqu'ils seraient de retour à la Congrégation et tout irait bien. Il laissa échapper un soupir satisfait : il avait maintenant l'adresse de l'adolescente.

\- Bien, on l'a trouvé, dit-il à la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait.

\- Attends, nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu'elle soit celui que l'on recherche. A part

la couleur de ses cheveux, elle n'a aucune cicatrice ou autre chose.

Mais Yu Kanda était certain que Ellia Walker était la personne qu'ils cherchaient.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Voilà c'est fini, si vous avez des commentaires, n'hésitez pas. J'espère que cela vous a plut.

Lilly Tea


	3. Chapter 3

Désolée pour le retard voici le chapitre 3 d'Héritage

J'espère que cela vous plaira

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapitre 3:

_La pièce où elle se trouvait été plongée dans le noir à l'exception de quelques braises qui brûlaient encore dans ce qu'Ellia supposait être une cheminée. La jeune fille était perdue elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là dans cette pièce sans lumière avec seulement un feu mourant. D'ailleurs, son corps aussi était dans une position étrange ses bras étaient levés très hauts et maintenus sans qu'elle ne les tiennent. L'adolescente secoua la tête pour avoir les idées plus claires. Puis, à présent qu'elle était mieux réveillée, elle sentait que ses bras tenaient en l'air grâce à des bracelets, ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait, et que tout son corps était douloureux. Ellia sentait même quelque chose de chaud qui devait être du sang couler le long de son œil et des ses bras. Elle tenta de se relever, mais son corps bizarrement faible l'en empêcha et elle retomba lourdement sur le sol avec un petit cri de douleur. La jeune fille commençait à s'inquiéter : elle ne comprenait rien et ce rêve lui faisait peur, lui donnant l'impression désagréable que tout cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Ellia avait l'impression d'avoir été trahie sans comprendre pourquoi elle rêvait ou pensait cela._

_La jeune fille s'apprêtait à appeler à l'aide lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, éclairant brusquement la pièce. Ellia, sans se soucier de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait et qu'elle pouvait découvrir, se concentra immédiatement sur la personne qui entrait. Grand, brun avec moustache ridicule, l'homme posa sur elle un regard cruel et calculateur avant de lui adresser la parole._

_Bien, êtes-vous disposé à nous aider, Walker ?_

_L'adolescente n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont l'homme la regardait : comme si elle n'était qu'une chose dégoûtante, mais dont il avait malgré tout besoin. A la vue de cette personne, Ellia sentit un flot de haine l'envahir tandis que sa voix s'élevait, pleine de mépris, dans la pièce._

_Luverrier_

Ellia se réveilla dans son lit en sursaut. Son cauchemar lui avait paru très réel : son corps paraissait se souvenir de cette douleur qu'elle avait ressentie tandis que son bras et son œil gauche la lançaient tout particulièrement.

L'adolescente se leva en grimaçant et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en prenant soin de ne réveiller ni son oncle, ni sa tante. Ils ne pourraient, de toute manière, pas l'aider.

Elle ouvrit le robinet et laissa l'eau couler sur sa nuque en espérant que cela suffirait à la réveiller et à éloigner le cauchemar. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle leva les yeux vers le miroir. Son œil gauche n'était plus si douloureux contrairement à son bras qui continuait de la lancer férocement.

Ellia cligna des yeux. Son bras était étrange. Sa main était presque noire, d'un noir d'encre que l'on ne trouvait sur aucune peau humaine. Ébahie, la jeune fille releva la manche de son pyjama afin d'examiner sa couleur. Là encore, la peau était noire mais pas d'une couleur aussi profonde que sa main. En fait, de sa main gauche jusqu'à son épaule, sa peau était noire, mais d'un noir qui se dégradait progressivement passant ainsi du noir d'encre à une couleur tirant sur le gris foncé.

La jeune fille s'efforça de respirer calmement pour essayer de calmer la douleur. Puis, elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de trouver dans ses « souvenirs » si cela avec quelque chose à voir avec ses rêves. Après de longues minutes d'efforts, Ellia finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Oui, son bras avait déjà été de cette couleur : elle se voyait le contemplait d'un air d'un air à la fois satisfait et inquiet. Avec un soupir, désespérant de comprendre un jour ce qui lui arrivait, l'adolescente rouvrit les yeux. La douleur s'était calmée et il lui restait encore suffisamment de temps avant qu'elle ne doive aller au lycée. Mieux valait donc se recoucher pour essayer de profiter de ses dernières heures de sommeil en espérant ne faire aucun nouveau cauchemar.

Plus tard dans la matinée, Victoria s'étonna une nouvelle fois de sa mauvaise mine et Ellia dut la rassurer.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est seulement une insomnie, dit-elle rapidement en espérant éloigner les doutes de Victoria. Mais cela ne réussit qu'à l'intriguer encore plus.

C'est aussi ce que tu m'as dit hier, s'exclama-t-elle.

Hé bien, comme je ne peux pas dormir ici, tu devras te contenter de cette tête, râla l'adolescente. En plus, je suis sûre de ne pas avoir si mauvaise mine.

Son amie acquiesça d'un air peu convaincu, mais n'ajouta rien en voyant l'air renfrogné de sa camarade. La matinée passa dans un brouillard indistinct où tous les sons se mélangeaient. A midi, Ellia n'était plus aussi sûre que venir en cours était une bonne idée Victoria n'avait plus rien dit depuis leur discussion de ce matin et l'adolescente ne savait comment s'y prendre pour s'excuser.

Vic, dit-elle, l'hésitation marquant sa voix, je… excuse moi pour ce matin. Je suis crevée et complètement perdue.

Tu m'énerves, tu sais, son amie lui tournait le dos mais lorsqu'elle se retourna Ellia vit que celle ci ne semblait plus lui en vouloir. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir longtemps. Mais tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien et moi, ça m'inquiète surtout que tu ne me dis rien.

Ellia ne voulait pas faire souffrir davantage la blonde et répondit

Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais très bien je t'assure.

Mais elle avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'une vague de douleur explosa dans sa tête et q'un voile noir recouvrit la classe. L'adolescente tomba brusquement sans entendre le cri de Victoria.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ellia flottait. Elle savait qu'elle rêvait, mais tout ce qu'elle voyait paraissait pourtant réel. Devant ses yeux se trouvait un grand lac mais seul cet élément semblait exister, les arbres qui entouraient le lac étaient impalpables. Dans le ciel, une gigantesque lune blanche grimaçait. Le paysage était lugubre et arracha un frisson à la jeune fille. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Ellia craignait le lac. C'était comme un vieux souvenir dont elle ignorait l'existence, mais qui était tout de même présent. Toutefois, la jeune fille ne pouvait pas rester plantée là à attendre que quelque chose se passe et elle décida donc de s'approcher du lac. L'eau semblait claire et, après s'être accroupie, elle approcha sa main de la surface du lac.

D'un coup, Ellia sut qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire cela. Et elle eut raison. De l'eau venait de sortir une main qui agrippait son poignet et, dans la surface maintenant gelée du lac, un double déformé d'elle même lui souriait sinistrement. La jeune fille réprima un cri et se débattit, mais quelque chose frappa son esprit et elle dût fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, l'adolescente se trouvait au centre d'un tourbillon d'images qui défilaient.

Souviens toi, une voix grinçante lui parvenait.

Il a raison, il faut que tu te souviennes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, cette voix était plus douce, presque familière.

Ellia se sentit tomber au fond d'un gouffre, comme si ces images l'engloutissaient.

Souviens toi, dit une dernière fois la voix grinçante.

Ellia se redressa brusquement dans son lit, la respiration erratique. Peu à peu ses souvenirs lui revinrent et elle examina l'endroit où elle se trouvait. La jeune fille n'était pas chez elle, mais elle reconnu rapidement de l'infirmerie du lycée. Au moment où elle parvenait à cette conclusion, une sonnerie retentit et Victoria entra en trombe dans la petite pièce.

Tu es réveillée, une note de soulagement perçait dans la voix de la blonde. Tu m'as vraiment inquiétée. Et toi qui, cinq minutes avant, me disais que tu allais très bien. Tu parles. Tu es tombée comme une masse, tout le monde était inquiet.

Pardon Vic, je t'assure que ça allait, répondit rapidement Ellia, il fallait couper rapidement Victoria ou son amie allait lui conter par le menu chacune des réactions de chaque élève de la classe.

Je ne suis toujours pas convaincue et ta tante est d'accord avec moi pour dire que tu caches des choses.

Ma tante est ici ? Vous l'avez appelée ? L'adolescente se sentit mal, sa tante était encore pire que Victoria. Elle allait devoir mentir comme un arracheur de dents pour espérer seulement pouvoir retourner au lycée le lendemain.

Tu sais comment c'est, le lycée prévient toujours les parents lorsqu'il y a un problème, mais même la blonde paraissait embarrassée.

Quelques instants plus tard, sa tante Hélène et le médecin scolaire entraient dans l'infirmerie. Comme elle l'avait prévu, Hélène était dans tous ses états et bombarda Ellia de questions sur son état. Heureusement, le médecin, prétextant qu'il devait examiner la jeune fille, fit sortir Victoria et Hélène. L'adolescente s'excusa rapidement :

Pardon pour elles, elles sont un peut trop protectrices avec moi, dit-elle en levant les yeux.

Elle se figea, cet homme, c'était celui qui discutait avec la nouvelle qu'elle avait bousculée deux jours plus tôt.

Vous, commença-t-elle, vous êtes docteur ?

Hé bien, il me semble. Maintenant, dîtes moi, mademoiselle Walker, comment se fait-il que vous vous soyez évanouie, m'interrogea-t-il.

Ellia grimaça. Elle connaissait cet homme et pas d'il y a deux jours. Cela remontait à… elle chercha dans sa mémoire afin de voir si un souvenir le concernant lui était venu. Oui. Là, il s'appelait Tyki Mikk et ils s'étaient souvent battus. Mais, il y avait autre chose, comme un sentiment de… fraternité ? Elle secoua la tête pour revenir dans le présent et lui répondit aimablement, il ne lui avait encore rien fait.

Je ne sais pas du tout, sourit l'adolescente pour détourner son attention. Si jamais il lui voulait quelque chose autant assurer ses arrières.

La réponse ne sembla pas le convaincre, mais il n'ajouta rien si ce n'est pour lui annoncer qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez elle. Après un dernier regard scrutateur, il alla prévenir sa tante. Dès qu'il fut sortit, Ellia se détendit et soupira. Elle n'aimait ce qui se passait en ce moment, tout se bousculait. Elle n'aurait pas dû connaître ces gens ni avoir tout ces rêves étranges et inquiétants.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Voilà c'est terminé, si vous avez des remarques, n'hésitez pas.

A la prochaine Lilly Tea


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous, me revoilà après cette (très) longue absence. Je ne peux que m'excuser, mais je vous offre 4 chapitres d'Héritage dont un bonus pour me faire pardonner (un tout petit peu)

Dislaimer : à part les OC, rien n'est à moi

Bonne lecture

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapitre 4 :

Ellia marchait d'un pas rapide, savourant l'air frais sur son visage. Elle avait réussi à échapper avec difficultés à sa tante. Cette dernière n'avait pas voulu qu'Ellia aille en cours aujourd'hui de crainte que celle-ci ne s'évanouisse de nouveau. Mais, l'adolescente avait besoin d'aller au lycée. Elle devait voir ce qui allait se passer, la présence de Tyki, ses souvenirs à son propos. Tout cela avait tourné dans sa tête toute la nuit. Ses souvenirs n'étaient pas complets et elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire mais, Ellia sentait que les réponses à ses questions viendraient de ses contacts avec Tyki Mikk, l'adolescente qu'elle avait croisée et même Kanda et Lenalee.

Arrivée au lycée, elle se dirigea vers Victoria qui ne put masquer la lueur d'inquiétude qui flottait dans ses yeux. Elles s'étaient quittées rapidement hier après-midi, sa tante étant inquiète.

Ellia ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu restais chez toi aujourd'hui. A la voix de son amie, Ellia comprit que cette dernière était anxieuse et elle soupira à cette pensée.

Vic, je t'assure que ça va. Et puis, j'ai besoin de venir au lycée, dit-elle en faisant référence ses réflexions matinales et même nocturnes.

Tu as besoin de venir au lycée ? Victoria redevint un peu elle-même et gloussa, tu as toujours détesté être obligée de venir ici à heures fixes plutôt que de dormir chez toi. Mais maintenant…

L'adolescente interrompit son amie :

Oui, j'ai besoin de venir dans cet endroit plein de monstres terrifiants, tu ne le savais pas ? Je pensais que toi aussi tu avais une bonne raison d'aller en cours, non ?

Hum, si bien sûr. Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'admirer les nouveaux élèves plutôt que d'écouter Mr Valny et ses équations du second degré.

Les deux jeunes filles partirent dans un fou rire, leur professeur de maths étant un sujet inépuisable de discussions idiotes et hilarantes. Elles riaient d'ailleurs encore lorsque la cloche sonna et qu'elles durent se rendre en cours.

Plus tard, Ellia regretterait de n'avoir pas fait plus attention à ce moment privilégié où elle retrouvait sa meilleure amie mais aussi, un moment d'insouciance juvénile. Parce que en effet, le pire arriva juste après.

La cloche de la récréation de dix heures allait retentir dans à peine quelques minutes et Ellia décomptait les secondes avec Victoria, lorsqu'un énorme bruit d'explosion résonna dans tout le bâtiment. Les murs tremblèrent et quelques élèves se mirent à crier. Les professeurs ouvrirent les portes des salles et crièrent aux étudiants de sortir dans la cour ce que ces derniers s'empressèrent de faire, trop heureux de s'enfuir d'un endroit qui pouvait s'effondrer.

Ellia allait les suivre, mais son œil se mit à la brûler et elle ne put plus se concentrer sur autre chose que sur une pensée : il y a un akuma ici. Tout son être réagit à cette seule pensée et la jeune fille se mit à courir, non vers l'extérieur, mais en direction du toit d'où provenait l'explosion. Elle entendit Victoria l'appeler mais l'adolescente ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention. Elle courut dans l'escalier en essayant de se souvenir comment elle avait fait pour activer son innocence 5 jours plus tôt.

La porte qui menait au toit s'ouvrit facilement et, pendant quelques secondes, Ellia fut éblouie par la lumière du soleil. Puis, sa vision redevint nette et elle eut tout le loisir d'examiner le toit et les personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Car oui, il y avait des gens, deux personnes si on retirait l'akuma de niveau 2 qui flottait.

Eh bien, quel plaisir de voir que nous ne nous étions pas trompés à ton sujet, Ellia Walker, la voix de Tyki Mikk était douce mais rappelait beaucoup de choses à l'adolescente.

Trompés sur quoi ? rétorqua sèchement la jeune fille.

Enfin, tu n'as pas récupéré ta mémoire ? Au vu des regards étranges que tu nous jetais, nous avons cru que tu te souvenais.

Les yeux dorés de l'homme se plantèrent dans ses yeux cherchant quelque chose. Mais, Ellia commençait à paniquer, elle était perdue, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête.

Ma mémoire, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma mémoire ?

Tyki, elle ne souvient pas de tout, intervint rapidement l'adolescente qui, assisse sur la rambarde qui bordait le toit, tenait un parapluie dans ses mains. Elle paraissait inquiète et s'approcha avec légèreté d'Ellia.

Comment ça, elle ne se souvient pas de tout ? Mais ce sont ses souvenirs les moins anciens, tu n'avais pas dit que c'est ce qu'elle verrait en premier ?

La jeune fille tomba à genoux devant lui, sa tête devenue lourde et douloureuse : il lui semblait qu'on essayait de lui ouvrir le crâne de l'intérieur et la voix de Tyki lui parvint de très loin. L'adolescente sentit tout à coup qu'on lui touchait la tête avec tendresse.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, laisse passer la douleur. Je vais t'aider, entendit-elle juste à côté d'elle.

Petit à petit, la douleur reflua et Ellia put relever la tête. Des larmes s'échappèrent des ses yeux lorsqu'elle les ouvrit et elle put voir que Tyki et l'autre jeune fille étaient assis près d'elle.

Je ne sais pas Tyki. Ce que j'avais dit était juste une hypothèse, la fille aux cheveux bleus devait être en train de répondre à la question que l'ex-médecin lui avait posée auparavant.

D'accord Road, ah, elle se nommait donc Road et, même si Ellia n'avait pas toute sa mémoire, elle se souvenait avoir entrevu son visage plusieurs fois dans ses souvenirs. Comment vas tu Ellia ? demanda Tyki.

Euh, ça va mieux, merci. Par contre, mon œil ne s'est pas calmé, dit-l'adolescente en plaquant brusquement sa main sur son œil gauche.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va s'occuper de cela, lui répondit-il en faisant un signe à l'akuma qui partit aussitôt.

La jeune fille n'oubliait pas qu'elle était entourée de potentiels ennemis et son instinct lui conseilla de regarder autour d'elle, ce qu'elle fit sur le champ. Elle découvrit dans la mur qui entourait la cage d'escalier un grand trou, probablement le résultat du tir de l'akuma. Cela l'étonna de constater qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué en montant l'escalier, mais elle supposa qu'elle était trop concentrée.

Bien, si tu as fini de repérer les lieux, nous pourrons peut être discuter, la voix de Road coupa Ellia dans ses pensées et cette dernière se tourna vers son interlocutrice.

Les grands yeux dorés de la Noah étaient posés sur elle avec affection et vigilance. Gênée, la jeune fille hocha rapidement du chef.

De quoi te souviens-tu alors si tu nous as oubliés ?

À peine Road avait-elle fini sa phrase que la porte explosa.


	5. Chapter 5

Dislaimer : à part les OC, rien n'est à moi

Bonne lecture

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapitre 5 :

Ellia toussa et ouvrit les yeux en cherchant du regard une arme puisque son bras était toujours inutilisable. L'explosion de la porte l'avait secouée, mais elle n'était pas blessée. Une main apparut dan son champ de vision et l'adolescente la prit, reconnaissant Tyki qui se détourna toutefois rapidement d'elle pour faire face à leurs agresseurs. Agresseurs qui n'étaient autres que Lenalee et Kanda.

Si Ellia trouvait que la situation précédente, son tête à tête avec des Noahs qui étaient censés vouloir la tuer, était étrange ce n'était rien à côté de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. En fait, Lenalee était en train de hurler à Kanda qu'on ne détruisait pas les portes tandis que derrière eux apparaissait Victoria. Dès que cette dernière vit Ellia, elle se précipita sur elle en évitant adroitement Tyki et Road toujours postés devant l'adolescente.

\- Ellia ! Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de courir vers une explosion ? Victoria pris la jeune fille dans ses bras et la serra très fort. Ellia ne s'était pas rendue compte que Victoria serait si inquiète. Tu te rends compte que tu m'as fait super peur ?

\- Euh, Vic, en fait tu vas finir par m'étouffer là si tu continues à me serer comme ça, parvint-elle à répondre.

\- M'en fiche ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas me faire peur, la jeune fille sentit le corps de sa meilleure amie se détendre peu à peu.

Victoria lâchât enfin la jeune fille qui put voir que Lenalee et Kanda avaient arrêtés de se disputer et que, tout comme Road et Tyki, ils les observaient. Ellia ne parvint pas à saisir leurs expressions mais quelque chose dans les yeux de Lenalee lui fit penser à de la mélancolie. Le sourire soulagé de Victoria fondit comme neige au soleil lorsqu'elle se rendit compte à son tour que tout le monde les regardait.

\- Bien, la voix de Tyki claqua réveillant Ellia qui était partie dans ses pensées, qu'allons nous faire ? Je n'avais pas prévu que les exorcistes arrivent.

Ce que vous allez faire, maugréa Kanda, vous en aller ou vous faire tailler en pièces.

La tension monta en flèche alors que Noahs et exorcistes se préparaient au combat. Victoria de son côté semblait ébahie et ne pas croire à ce qu'elle voyait.

-Euh, attendez. Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Vous n'aller pas réellement vous battre ?

Ellia aurait dû être plongé dans l'action en cours et essayer elle aussi d'éviter un combat. Combat qui serait difficile et meurtrier si elle se fiait à ses souvenirs. Mais, un pressentiment lui serrait le cœur. L'adolescente tourna son regard vers l'est de Londres, dans la direction où était sa maison.

Devant elle s'étendait un océan de toit et tout paraissait calme. L'impression était trompeuse, réalisa la jeune fille. Elle avait cru que les sirènes de pompier qu'elle entendait étaient celles de l'école et de camions qui arrivaient à cause de l'explosion. Mais, alors comment expliquer le nuage de fumée noire qui montait de l'endroit où devait se trouver son quartier.

Ellia s'élança, non vers les Noahs et les exorcistes qui s'apprêtaient à en venir aux mains, mais vers l'escalier. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Son angoisse et son pressentiment lui ordonnaient de bouger, de se rendre chez elle. L'adolescente pourrait ainsi voir que tout allait bien. Que son oncle et sa tante étaient sains et saufs. Oui, lorsqu'elle allait rentrer, Ellia se faire crier dessus par sa tante qui ne voulait pas qu'elle aille au lycée. Martin arriverait et la calmerait. Ils iraient ensemble au restaurant comme ils l'avaient convenus pour l'anniversaire de Hélène. Et, Ellia rirait de son mauvais pressentiment.

Oui, parvenue chez elle, la jeune fille était certaine que Martin et Hélène allaient bien. Alors pourquoi. Ellia s'arrêta brusquement. Sa rue était encombrée par de nombreux camions de pompiers équipés de lances à incendie toutes dirigées vers le numéro 81. En s'approchant, l'adolescente put voir ce qu'il restait de sa maison : une carcasse brisée dont seuls quelques murs tenaient encore debout.

\- Un incendie vraiment violent…

\- Il a pris très vite…

\- Rien put faire…

Les oreilles d'Ellia enregistraient ce que les personnes disaient autour d'elle alors qu'elle s'avançait encore plus près des camions. L'incendie avait été violent, certes, se disait-elle. Mais, cela ne voulait rien dire. Hélène et Martin étaient vivants. La jeune fille s'accrochait encore à cet espoir lorsqu'elle vit deux secouristes pousser devant eux deux brancards avec deux sacs noirs. L'adolescente secoua la tête. Les sacs noirs que l'on voyait toujours à la télévision lorsque des personnes mourraient.

\- On a essayé d'éteindre l'incendie rapidement. Mais, ils étaient coincés, ils n'ont rien put faire. C'est fini, entendit-elle un pompier dire à la voisine.

C'est fini. La phrase résonnait dans la tête d'Ellia alors qu'elle essayait de la comprendre. L'adolescente ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Son cœur tambourinait avec force dans sa poitrine, si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il tentait de sortir de cette dernière. Statufiée, elle vit les secouristes charger les brancards dans le camion avant de quitter les lieux.

D'un coup, Ellia n'en put plus. Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit. Sans savoir où elle allait ou même si elle avait un but. Son existence était devenue vide. C'est fini. Oui, elle ne reverrait plus jamais Hélène lui recommander de faire attention en allant en cours. Martin ne lui sourirait plus d'un air distrait lorsqu'elle le saluerait le matin. Tout se bousculait dans la tête de la jeune fille. Son passé, son futur, son présent, tout lui semblait dénué de sens. Que ferait-elle à présent que sa famille avait disparue ? Retournerait-elle à l'orphelinat ? A cette pensée, son estomac se souleva. Non, elle ne voulait plus y retourner, plus jamais.

Sans s'en rendre compte, alors qu'elle pensait à toutes ces choses, l'adolescente courrait toujours. Et puis, enfin, le désespoir submergea Ellia. Ses jambes ne la soutinrent plus. La jeune fille s'écroula sur une marche sans même se soucier de se protéger de la pluie. Sans même qu'elle s'en soit rendue compte, son monde s'était effondré.


	6. Chapter 6

Dislaimer : à part les OC, rien n'est à moi

Bonne lecture

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapitre 6 :

Ellia ne sut pas durant combien de temps exactement elle resta assise sur cette marche. Elle avait depuis longtemps perdu la notion du temps. La pluie qui l'avait trempée s'était arrêtée et l'adolescente restait indifférente au monde qui l'entourait.

Elle dût finir par s'endormir par s'endormir car elle se revit enfant. Elle était encore à l'orphelinat, un lieu censé être accueillant mais triste et gris. Ce devait être une vieille bâtisse datant du 20e siècle pleine de courant d'air entre les fenêtres. Ellia n'aimait pas la maison mais le jardin qui l'entourait était suffisamment vaste pour que l'on puisse se cacher en cas de besoin. Ellia n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis pour ne pas dire aucun à l'orphelinat. Les autres enfants la trouvaient trop étrange. Ellia en effet avait souvent des cauchemars qui la faisaient crier. Les surveillants lui répétaient que ce n'étaient que des rêves mais Ellia n'arrivait pas à se les sortir de la tête ces rêves emplis de sang.

Et puis, Hélène et Martin étaient arrivés. Malgré ses défauts, ils l'avaient emmenée, sortie de l'orphelinat et offert une maison où elle avait découvert une famille. Les souvenirs de ces années heureuses passaient à présent dans son esprit : une maison ensoleillée, les bras d'Hélène après un cauchemar, tous ces moments. Ellia était tellement nostalgique de ces instants. La jeune fille savait que les temps avaient changé et qu'elle ne pouvait plus rester ici dans un monde plain de soleil. Une part plus guerrière d'elle fit surface comme si elle avait toujours était là mais qu'Ellia n'en avait jamais pris conscience. L'attaque de l'akuma l'avait sorti de sa torpeur et qu'elle était à présent pleinement consciente.

L'adolescente s'éveilla alors que les premières lueurs du matin apparaissaient à l'horizon. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir passé la nuit sur cette marche. Mais, la jeune fille se secoua, elle avait pris une décision dans son sommeil et une voix lui murmurait à présent de continuer à avancer. Oui, la certitude frappa Ellia alors qu'elle marchait, elle devait trouver qui avait tué ses parents car l'incendie était criminel à n'en pas douter.

Mais, avant de faire quoi que ce soit, elle devait dire adieu à sa famille et la jeune fille savait parfaitement où aller. Leur endroit préféré aux alentours de Londres était une petite ville de Margate. Ils s'étaient rendus dans cette petite ville portuaire il y avait quelques années et Martin lui avait raconté comment il avait rencontré Hélène.

Ellia n'avait pas d'argent, mais après avoir trouvé un train en direction de Margate, il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une heure pour être face à la mer. La plage semblait infinie de là où était l'adolescente et le vent lui ébouriffait les cheveux.

En revoir, sa voix paraissait étrange aux oreilles de la jeune fille mais elle repensa à sa dernière visite à Margate.

Puis, elle fit demi-tour et partit. Ne t'arrêtes jamais, continue de marcher.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Road était inquiète. Tyki et elle avaient perdus Ellia alors qu'ils étaient à Londres et ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles d'elle depuis sa fuite lorsque sa maison avait brûlé. La Noah n'avait pas réagi immédiatement lorsque la jeune fille était partie et elle regrettait à présent ce fait.

La jeune fille soupira attirant l'attention de l'homme assis à côté d'elle qui s'écria :

Ne t'en fais pas pour Ellia, Road. Nous finirons bien par la retrouver.

Mais sa phrase ne convainquit personne. Le Comte Millénaire lui même était présent et Road s'en voulait de ne pouvoir apporter que de mauvaises nouvelles.

« Road »

Cette dernière se redressa à l'entente de son prénom, le corps à présent tourné vers ce son qui semblait ne provenir de nul part. Bien que toute son attention soit concentrée sur l'appel, la Noah remarqua que les conversations s'étaient éteintes et que Wisely cherchait également d'où provenait l'appel.

Ils patientèrent pendant environ cinq minutes qui semblèrent une heure pour Road sans rien entendre d'autre et tout le monde se détendait peu à peu pensant l'alerte passée.

« Road »

Cette fois, la Noah était sûre. Cette voix était celle d'Ellia Walker. Road vit Wisely lui faire un signe de tête : il expliquerait ce qu'il se passait aux autres pendant qu'elle allait chercher l'adolescente. Elle tira Tyki par le bras et fit apparaître sa porte en forme de cœur rouge avant de disparaître.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ellia attendait. Après avoir quitté la plage de Margate, elle avait réfléchi et s'était dit qu'elle devait retrouver la mémoire pour comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait. Et une seule personne pouvait l'aider à cela : Wisely, un Noah qu'elle se souvenait d'avoir rencontré. De plus, lorsqu'elle pensait à lui, elle ne ressentait pas de danger, mais plutôt un sentiment de fraternité qui l'incitait à accorder sa confiance au Noah.

L'adolescente s'était demandée comment elle pouvait contacter les Noahs puis, sa mémoire lui soufflant que Road, la fille aux cheveux bleus qu'elle avait croisée quelques jours plus tôt elle s'était trouvé un endroit tranquille et s'était assise pour « appeler » cette dernière. En fait d'appeler, Ellia se contentait de répéter le nom de la Noah en espérant que celle-ci finirait par apparaître.

Cela faisait à présent deux heures qu'elle pensait à ce nom et la jeune fille avait laissé la torpeur l'envahir. Ses émotions lui paraissait tellement loin qu'elle s'étonna et se réjouit à peine de voir apparaître une porte au milieu de la ruelle où elle s'était installée. Ellia ne ressentit pas davantage d'émotions lorsque deux personnes qui ne lui étaient pas inconnues sortirent par la porte pour arriver dans la ruelle.

Dès qu'ils la virent, Tyki et Road se précipitèrent sur la jeune fille prostrée. Cette dernière les entendit l'appeler, mais ne leur répondit pas. Sa détermination précédente semblait noyée par la douleur qu'avait provoquée la perte subite de ses parents.

Ellia frissonna lorsque Tyki la prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener. Le temps passé sur la marche lui avait fait oublié la sensation de chaleur et il était étrange de la redécouvrir ainsi. Soudain, une vague de lumière et de bruit lui fit lever la tête. Des exclamations retentirent dans la pièce dans laquelle la porte les avait menés.

Indifférente au tapage, Ellia observa le salon. Ce dernier était richement décoré sans toutefois tomber dans la surcharge. Quelques indices montraient la richesse du propriétaire : une télévision à écran plat ainsi que la qualité apparente des fauteuils ou des tables.

L'adolescente sentit qu'on la déposait dans un canapé de cuir blanc avec délicatesse. Les exclamations avaient laissé place à une discussion agitée à laquelle Road semblait prendre part si Ellia reconnaissait bien sa voix. Cette dernière, sentant que la conversation la concernait, allait se lever pour y participer ou au moins écouter. Mais cette idée sortit de son esprit lorsqu'elle vit un jeune homme s'agenouiller devant elle. Les cheveux blancs, comme elle, couverts d'un bandeau coloré qui les faisaient ressortir et les yeux dorés, il l'observait d'un air hésitant, ne sachant comment réagir.

Wisely, souffla-t-elle.

Même sans ses souvenirs, la jeune fille le reconnaissait. Il semblait être important pour elle et se sentait apaisée de savoir que, grâce à lui, elle comprendrait enfin ce qui se passait. De son côté, le garçon paraissait heureux qu'elle l'ait reconnu et il lui adressa un sourire joyeux.

Ellia se tendit tout d'un coup. Tout à son observation de Wisely, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que les personnes qui discutaient étaient à présent tournées vers elle. Remarquant son trouble, Wisely lui parla :

Comment vas tu Ellia ? Sa voix ne la troubla, c'était plus comme si elle la connaissait, mais le ton sur lequel il s'adressait à elle la réconforta un peu.

Ca va, l'adolescente ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Elle était toujours ébahie d'avoir perdu ses parents. Mais, la jeune fille s'était promise de ne pas rester inactive et elle devait commencer maintenant. J'aurais besoin de ton aide Wisely s'il te plait.

Ellia avait relevé la tête afin de regarder le garçon dans les yeux et il parut surpris de sa demande. Puis, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, l'étonnement fit place à la détermination et un mince sourire éclaira ses traits.

Que veux tu ?

Je voudrais que tu me montres ce que j'ai oublié. Je vais en avoir besoin.


	7. Chapter 7: bonus

Voici donc mon chapitre bonus écrit pour l'anniversaire de ma meilleure amie. Si vous êtes intéressé(e)s par One Piece, elle écrit une fic sous le nom de Lucky Dream. N'hésitez pas à aller voir, elle ne mord pas (ou pas encore)

0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Pour Lucky Dream, parce que sans elle Tina n'existerait pas._

Ellia revisitait les souvenirs de sa vie antérieure, toutefois, un élément attira son attention alors qu'elle tombait dans ce gouffre de souvenirs. Ce souvenir remontait à 2 ou 3 ans de sa vie actuelle et, avant d'avoir souhaité quoi que ce soit, l'adolescente tomba dans son souvenir.

La Ellia de cette période avait environ 14 ans, mais n'avait pas vraiment de différences physiques avec son être à 16 ans. Toujours petite aux grands yeux bleus, la Ellia de cette période marchait tranquillement dans la rue pour rentrer chez elle, de la musique dans les oreilles. Soudain, une silhouette à un arrêt de bus l'interpella. La jeune fille qui attendait avait presque son âge et ne rendait à Ellia qu'une petite dizaine de centimètres. Ses cheveux châtains courts étaient tout de même retenus par une épaisse pince noire. L'adolescente, de dos, portait un sac qui semblait assez lourd comme si elle y avait fourré une série de livres qu'elle rapportait à quelqu'un.

A la vue de cette personne, le cœur d'Ellia s'emballa tandis qu'une bouffée de tendresse lui venait. Une foule de souvenirs s'invita dans son esprit : cette fille ressemblait énormément à sa cousine Tina qu'elle considérait, à égalité avec Victoire, comme sa meilleure amie. Elles se connaissaient depuis qu'Ellia avait été adoptée à ses 5 ans par Hélène et Martin, autant dire une éternité.

Tous les moments qu'elles avaient passés ensemble revinrent à l'adolescente à 6 ans, elles avaient tenté de repeindre la maison de Tina avec du chocolat fondu après avoir lu Hansel et Gretel à 7 ans, Tina était venue dormir à la maison et les deux enfants avaient lu toute la nuit des histoires de héros mythologiques l'année dernière, lorsque Tina avait passé 1 semaine à la maison, elles avaient décidé qu'imaginer la fin de leur livres favoris et le destin de leurs personnages romanesques préférés était la meilleure chose à faire à 3h du matin. Sans compter tous les fous rires ou moments passés ensembles.

Ellia, qui était fille unique, ne s'était jamais plainte de solitude lorsque Tina était près d'elle car elle la considérait comme sa sœur et elle savait qu'il en était de même pour cette dernière. Ellia était d'une fidélité absolue à sa cousine et, en échange, celle-ci lui avait tout raconté de sa vie : ses relations avec sa mère avec qui elle était souvent seul car son père travaillait énormément ou encore toutes les idées farfelues qui lui traversaient la tête à n'importe quel moment, même le moins opportun.

Cette dernière réflexion obligea Ellia à se remémorer un épisode vraiment mémorable de leur vie scolaire à toutes deux. Tina avait à ce moment 12 ans et Ellia, 11 ans, venait d'entrer en sixième dans le même collège que sa cousine. La gamine était en étude et tentait de travailler consciencieusement malgré le brouhaha ambiant lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit avec un grincement qui permit au nouvel arrivant de gagner l'attention d'une bonne partie des élèves. Et leur attention s'accrut encore en voyant Tian rentrer dans l'étude d'un pas sautillant pour sauter sur Ellia et lui conter une histoire absurde de dodo et d'arc-en-ciel qui lui était venue en plein cours de SVT qu'elle s'était, par la même, empressée de fuir pour trouver sa cousine. Les deux élèves avaient été doublement punies par leurs parents et leurs professeurs, mais l'anecdote les faisait encore rire aux larmes.

Toute à ses pensées, Ellia n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait continué à avancer jusqu'au niveau de l'arrêt de bus et même, qu'elle s'y était arrêtée. L'adolescente revint à la réalité et reconnut la fille.

« TINA »

Un cri fit sursauter la brune qui se retourna tout de même avec un immense sourire.

_Epilogue (Londres, 2 ou 3 ans auparavant) :_

Deux filles, chacune dans les bras de l'autre, rient et pleurent dans le même temps tout à leur joie de se retrouver.

Je parle, je parle mais j'oublie les nouvelles importantes. En voici donc une, Katsura Hoshino a mis en route après 3 ans d'absence la nuit 219 de D Gray Man ! C'est-y pas trop bien ?


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous (même si vus ne devez plus être très nombreux) voici (enfin) le chapitre 8 d'Héritage. Maintenant que je suis en vacances, je vais tenter de publier plus rapidement tout cela pour dire : continuez à suivre Ellia !

Bonne lecture et merci à celle qui me pousse sans cesse

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapitre 8 :

La pièce était totalement silencieuse à présent, mais d'un silence ébahi, tendu. Wisely fixait toujours Ellia et paraissait soupeser sa réponse.

Es tu sûre ? Il y a des choses que tu ne voudrais peut être pas revoir ou qui pourraient te blesser. Il paraissait sincèrement inquiet, mais le sourire que l'adolescente lui renvoya ressemblait plus à une grimace.

Je sais déjà cela, Wise, mais je ne peux pas rester ignorante peu importe combien je le souhaite.

Le surnom était venu naturellement dans sa bouche et cela sembla achever de convaincre le Noah. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque Tyki, enfin sorti de son ébahissement, la coupa.

Attends, tu ne peux pas faire ça Wisely ! On ignore totalement ce que cela peut lui faire. Elle pourrait ne pas le supporter ou…

C'est bon ! coupa Ellia. Cette dernière avait pris une décision et elle voulait à présent s'y tenir. Elle devait continuer à avancer.

La jeune fille sursauta en sentant la main de Wisely sur son bras. Tyki l'observait à présent avec un mélange de mélancolie, de doute et de joie. Ellia rougit en se rendant compte qu'elle avait parlé à haute voix.

Tu vois, il n'y a pas besoin d'attendre. La réponse du Noah la sortit de son embarras. Ellia, ajouta-t-il en la fixant, Tyki a raison : ce pourrait être difficile. Mais si tu es sûre alors je veux bien te montrer.

Ellia hocha la tête, elle était résolue. Wisely lui dit alors de le regarder et de se laisser emporter. Dès que l'adolescente eut plongé ses yeux bleus dans ceux dorés du Noah, elle se sentit partir. Elle tombait sans s'arrêter dans sa mémoire bien plus loin qu'elle n'y avait jamais été. Tout était noir autour d'elle et puis un peu de lumière éclaira un endroit sur sa gauche. C'est parti, se dit-elle, pour un voyage dans ma mémoire.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pendant qu'Ellia retrouvait ses souvenirs, les autres Noahs s'étaient réunis autour de Wisely. Un individu brun, bien habillé prit la parole :

Que vas-tu lui montrer, mon petit Wisely ?

Tout, répondit-il. Allen était de notre côté avant sa mort. Si Ellia voit tout et se souvient, il n'y a pas de raison que cela change.

Mais Wisely lisait dans les pensées de ses frères et sœurs et sentait leur anxiété. Personne n'avait oubliait la mort d'Allen qui les avait tous prit au dépourvu. Comme si elle avait pensé à la même chose, Road poursuivit :

Nous saurons enfin qui a tué Allen il y a deux cent ans.

Tous les Noahs se tournèrent vers la jeune fille allongée sur le canapé et acquiescèrent. Cette fois, ils remporteraient la guerre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ellia se perdait dans ses souvenirs. Toutes les informations qui reprenaient leur place dans son cerveau lui donnaient mal à la tête. Elle avait oublié tellement de choses. Et rien dans sa vie ne l'avait préparée à cette guerre secrète qui faisait rage depuis plus de deux cent ans. Elle retrouvait et perdait à nouveau des personnes. Kanda, Lenalee, Tyki, Road et Wisely reprenaient leur place. Exorcistes et Noahs. Amis et famille.

Soudain, une nouvelle scène apparut. Ellia sentit sa respiration s'accélérait et son cœur battre la chamade. Un garçon aux cheveux blancs dans les seize ans courait dans des couloirs ternes. Il semblait fuir quelque chose et l'adolescente reconnut Allen Walker. Le jeune homme arriva à un croisement et tourna la tête des deux côtés pour chercher son chemin. Il allait tourner à gauche lorsque des cris retentirent de ce côté. Tournant les talons, l'adolescent partit à droite, mais ses poursuivants semblaient gagner du terrain, avantagés qu'ils étaient par la connaissance de cet endroit. Ellia sentait l'angoisse d'Allen comme si c'était la sienne, elle ressentait toute l'urgence qui poussait l'adolescent à fuir et également sa certitude que cette course finirait mal.

Soudain, au détour d'un couloir apparut une porte. « Un répit » pensèrent simultanément Allen et Ellia. Arrivé dans la pièce, l'adolescent entreprit de bloquer la porte. Mais, Ellia sentait que la porte ne tiendrait pas longtemps face aux poursuivants et Allen le savait aussi. Il se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce maigrement éclairée par un feu dans la cheminée. La jeune fille voyait que le garçon réfléchissait et elle entendait toutes ses pensées, l'une d'entre elles attira son attention. « Je suis un Noah, peu importe le temps que cela prendra, je reviendrais. » Avant que Ellia n'ait compris ses intentions, Allen activa son innocence et transforma son bras gauche en épée qu'il pointa vers sa poitrine. L'adolescente voulut lever le bras, mais elle entendait toutes les pensées du jeune homme et la logique de son choix l'empêchait d'agir plus sûrement que le fait que ce qu'elle voyait ne soit qu'un souvenir et qu'elle ne pouvait agir. Allen s'écroula dans une flaque de sang qui ne cessait de grandir mais avant que sa vie ne s'éteigne, Ellia vit le regard d'Allen s'accrocher au sien. Le souvenir s'éteignit doucement.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ellia se redressa brusquement dans le canapé. Elle ne voyait pas ce qui se passait autour d'elle, les battements de son cœur l'empêchaient d'entendre les Noahs. Son esprit était tout entier occupé par les dernières pensées d'Allen et par ce que cela entraînait. « Continue d'avancer Ellia, c'est à toi de jouer maintenant. »

Tout va bien, Ellia, tu es en sécurité ici la voix de Tyki parvint à traverser le brouillard qui entourait l'esprit de la jeune fille.

Je suis… je suis…; elle balbutiait, perdue par cette révélation qui n'aurait pas dû l'étonner à ce point. Je me suis réincarnée, j'étais Allen dans mon autre vie parvint-elle à dire avant de s'évanouir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Les pensées d'Ellia étaient floues lorsqu'elle s'éveilla dans une pièce inconnue et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour que se reconnectent tous les morceaux. Sa vie ordinaire avait volé en éclats et l'adolescente s'était jurée de découvrir la vérité à ce sujet. Retrouver la mémoire avait été une étape dans ce chemin, chemin qu'elle devait à présent poursuivre.

La jeune fille en était là dans ces pensées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une Road mi- inquiète mi- songeuse.

Ah, très bien, tu es réveillée. Nous nous demandions si nous devions te réveiller pour le dîner ou non, expliqua la brune.

J'arrive pour manger. Depuis le temps, tu devrais me connaître, plaisanta Ellia. Qu'est-ce que tu as sous le bras ? interrogea-t-elle curieuse.

Ca ? Tu connais le Comte : même après deux cent ans, il est toujours aussi attaché aux bonnes manières pour les repas.

Road leva les yeux au ciel, semblant ennuyée, mais Ellia connaissait sa sœur depuis suffisamment de temps pour savoir qu'elle tenait également à cela.

Tu l'aimes ?

La question de la brune tira la jeune fille de ses pensées. Se tournant vers elle, Ellia jeta un coup d'œil à la robe qu'elle tenait à bout de bras pour lui montrer. La jeune fille hocha la tête et parti vers la salle de bains pour se préparer.

Un coup d'œil au miroir plus tard, l'adolescente put observer à loisir la robe : une de ses manches n'était qu'une bretelle quand l'autre était plus épaisse et couvrait son épaule. Elle descendait jusqu'à mi cuisse, plus que suffisant pour afficher ses jambes. Après avoir attaché ses cheveux blancs en une tresse, Ellia sortit de la salle de bains et quêta du regard l'avis de Road.

Le noir fait ressortir tes cheveux, ça t'a toujours bien été, sourit-elle visiblement ravie de son choix.

Ellia fit la moue devant le manque flagrant de modestie de sa sœur qui se complimentait à présent elle même pour ses choix « plus que parfaits ». Road sourit : elle avait réussit à animer la jeune fille. Mine de rien, toute la famille s'inquiétait de ce qui pouvait lui arriver à présent qu'elle avait perdu une nouvelle fois les personnes qu'elle considérait comme sa famille.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Ellia s'ennuyait à mourir : certes, toute la famille Noah s'était réunie, mais les jumeaux Jasdero et Debitto n'étaient pas encore revenus d'une mission. Les seuls qui savaient toujours mettre le bazar étaient absents, c'était bien sa chance, soupira l'adolescente.

Encore en train de râler, Walker ?

La voix fit sursauter Ellia la tirant de ses pensées.

Tyki, soupira-t-elle. Pourquoi ne suis je pas surprise ?

Peut être parce que tu m'attendais, proposa-t-il, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir pourtant réprimer un sourire amusé.

Heureuse de te revoir Tyki, souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux, un peu gênée d'avoir avouer cela.

Moi aussi, vraiment. Ces deux cents dernières années n'ont pas étaient les plus drôles pour la famille. Mais, te voilà !

Ah, vous voilà ! J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou avant de vous trouver.

Toujours aussi prompt à l'exagération, Wise, sourit Ellia.

Eh ! Vous n'entendez pas sans cesse les pensées de ceux qui vous entourent, protesta le Noah aux cheveux si semblables à ceux de sa jeune sœur. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un te l'ai dit, mais tu es très jolie Ellia.

La concernée le remercia d'un léger mouvement de tête lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Walker est rentré à la maison ?!

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce grimacèrent face à ce qu'elles considéraient comme un massacre pour leurs oreilles si fragiles.

Ah, ça y est, rit Ellia, les jumeaux sont arrivés.

En effet, deux adolescents, l'un brun, l'autre blond, venaient de pénétrer dans le salon avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

Ah, tu es là ! On va enfin pouvoir régler nos dettes. Viens payer pour ton maître ! s'exclamèrent les deux Noahs en apercevant la jeune fille.

Pardon ?!

Les yeux d'Ellia scintillèrent alors qu'une aura démoniaque s'élevait autour d'elle.

J'ai autre chose à faire que d'aider deux gamins inutiles, même pas fichus de combler une toute petite dette en deux cents ans, la voix d'Ellia était glaçante, à l'image de son sourire. Surtout que je croie que les miennes traînent encore dans un coin, inachevées.

Pardon, pardon, pardon.

Les jumeaux s'écartèrent exceptionnellement vite de leur sœur. Après tout, des personnes qui se traînaient des dettes de plus de deux siècles, c'était quand même… Terrifiant, pensèrent les Noahs en cœur.

Bien, bien, je vois que nous sommes tous réunis. Et si nous passions dans l'autre pièce, la voix du Comte résonna clairement dans la pièce à présent silencieuse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La salle à manger bruissait des conversations des quatorze personnes. En bout de table, le Comte Millénaire contemplait sa famille et se réjouissait. Après tout ce temps, enfin, leur objectif serait accompli : ils mettraient un terme aux agissements de l'Eglise et de sa prétendue justice. Rien que cette pensée était source de joie pour l'imposant personnage.

Ellia, de son côté, était assise entre Tyki et Wisely qui, à cet instant, riaient devant les pitreries des jumeaux qui étaient décidément inimitables. Les exclamations des jumeaux ne semblaient pas déranger outre mesure Sheryl Kamelot qui vantait à une Lulubelle indifférente les mérites de sa « si magnifique petite fille ». La jeune fille remarqua que Road s'était installée à côté de la réincarnation de Skin Borik, aujourd'hui Caolan Borik et que, à l'exception de ce dernier, elle connaissait tout le monde.

Le dessert venait de se terminer et tous digéraient plus ou moins silencieusement le repas gargantuesque qui leur avait était servi celui-ci avait également permit de voir que l'appétit d'Ellia-Allen n'avait pas changé en deux cent ans lorsque le Comte Millénaire prit la parole.

Bien. Mes enfants, je suis heureux de voir que, malgré les années qui ont passé et les efforts des exorcistes, nous sommes aujourd'hui au complet avec l'arrivée ou plutôt le retour parmi nous d'Ellia Walker, le Quatorzième ou Musicien. Maintenant que notre famille est réunie, nous allons pouvoir mettre en marche la chute de ce monde, corrompu jusque…

Comte, la voix de Road avait retenti dans la pièce prévenant l'imposant personnage de s'énerver davantage. Les colères du Comte étant redoutables et connues de tous les Noahs.

Merci Road, reprit-il plus calme. Je vous parlais donc d'atteindre notre objectif, vous aurez, c'est inévitable mes enfants, des choses à faire. Mais, avant cela, parlons de vengeance : Ellia te souviens tu de qui t'a tuée ? Nous avons tenté de discuter avec Luverrier lorsque tu as disparu, mais il prétendait ne rien savoir et les exorcistes sont arrivés avant que nous ne réglions la question de cet homme de manière définitive la voix du Comte était dure et tous les Noahs semblaient approuver ses paroles.

Un long silence suivit la déclaration du Comte. Les regards s'étaient tournés vers la jeune fille assise dans son siège, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Ellia soupira et se leva. La réponse qu'elle allait donner semblait tellement opposée à ses principes qu'elle craignait le jugement qu'elle pourrait lire chez ses frères et sœurs. Les autres ne disaient rien, respectant d'un accord tacite le silence qu'elle avait créé. Durant un long moment, Ellia laissa son regard courir sur le jardin qu'elle apercevait à travers la porte fenêtre de la salle à manger. Enfin, avec un dernier soupir, la jeune fille redressa les épaules et se fit face à sa famille. Ce simple terme lui réchauffa le cœur et lui redonna un peu de confiance.

Mes frères et sœurs, puisque je n'ai pas eu l'opportunité de vous dire cela avant, sachez que je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver. Par ailleurs, l'adolescente prit une grande inspiration, je suis navrée de vous apprendre que vous n'aurez personne à poursuivre. Il y a deux cent ans, personne ne m'a tué : je me suis suicidée.

Un grand silence suivit la prise de parole d'Ellia. Tous tentaient de concilier l'image d'Allen, qui avait toujours suivi sa route du mieux qu'il pouvait, et les dires d'Ellia. Enfin, Sheryl prit la parole :

Qui que soit la personne que tu essaies de protéger, cela ne fonctionnera pas, dit-il en ayant sauté à la conclusion la plus logique : Allen ne voulait pas mettre quelqu'un en péril par sa faute.

Ellia soupira et secoua la tête, tout comme Wisely qui lui vint en aide.

Ellia dit vrai Sheryl, tu le sais, personne ne peut me mentir. Mais, poursuivit-il à l'adresse de la jeune fille, ils nous croiront plus facilement si tu leur racontes.

Bien, acquiesça-t-elle, vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas, que la congrégation de l'Ombre m'avait enlevé. J'ai été enfermée et, plus ou moins, interrogée, Ellia prononça ces mots avec difficulté, les souvenirs étaient toujours vifs dans son esprit, je ne sais pas trop quand, mais, un jour, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir. Les couloirs étaient immenses, c'était un vrai labyrinthe : je me suis perdue. Les corbeaux étaient sur mes traces et gagnaient du terrain, continuait l'adolescente, les yeux dans le vague, totalement à son souvenir, j'ai saisi ma porte de sortie, c'est tout, termina-t-elle.

Les Noahs autour de la table étaient figés, aussi Ellia reprit-elle d'une voix moins assurée :

Le plus étrange, c'est que je me suis vue avant de mourir, cela m'a rassurée : je savais que j'allais revenir.

La voix de la jeune fille s'éteignit doucement dans la pièce toujours silencieuse la mettant encore plus dans l'embarras. Il s'agissait d'un souvenir personnel et gênant, qui plus est. Rougissante, elle se détourna pour faire face à la fenêtre. Pourquoi avait-elle raconté cela, elle aurait pu ne rien dire, continuer à…

Ellia sursauta lorsque Wisely, Road et Tyki l'entourèrent. Doucement, le visage dans le cou de Wisely, elle referma ses bras sur Road, s'appuyant sur Tyki et profitant du soutien que lui offrait sa famille.

Enfin, le Comte parla d'une voix maîtrisée pour ne laisser paraître qu'une froideur de glace et non la colère la plus noire.

Nous allons donc nous occuper de Malcom Luverrier, qui venant de Central et connu pour sa haine des Noahs, est sans conteste à l'origine de cela. Nous lui feront cracher le nom de ses complices et, lorsque nous aurons rempli notre mission, tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Les Noahs hochèrent la tête, le visage sombre. La congrégation de l'Ombre devait apprendre ce que cela signifiait de touchait à l'une des leurs. Et que la personne en question ait changé de sexe entre temps n'avait pas d'importance.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kanda Yu, exorciste de son état, maugréait tandis qu'à ses côtés, Lenalee roulait des yeux. Vraiment, cela faisait deux jours que l'irascible japonais faisait ce qu'il savait faire le mieux dans sa vie après se battre : râler. Lenalee soupira une énième fois, après tout, Kanda n'avait pas tort, la situation n'était pas joyeuse : ils étaient censés surveiller Ellia Walker et éventuellement la ramener au QG de l'Ordre, tout cela en évitant les divers Noahs qui pouvaient toujours surgir, et ils avaient royalement loupé leur mission. Ellia avait disparue, les Noahs également, fallait-il voir là une association ? Lenalee ne savait qu'en penser. De plus, la famille de l'adolescente était morte sans qu'ils aient pu lui poser la moindre question. En somme, les deux exorcistes revenait à la maison sans aucune information ou presque. C'était tout ce à quoi Lenalee songeait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Londres et perdu Ellia Walker.

De son côté, Kanda continuait à râler, mais c'était surtout pour masquer son inquiétude. Contrairement à Lenalee, Yu n'avait pas de doutes sur Ellia Walker, elle était totalement la réincarnation d'Allen Walker, celui qui avait porté la mémoire du 14e, l'exorciste qui avait réalisé des choses extraordinaires avant de disparaître sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Mais Kanda se souvenait de tout cela et ne doutait pas grâce ou à cause de ce qu'il avait ressenti pour celui qu'il nommait Moyashi, ces sentiments qu'il pensait disparus, mais qui revenaient à présent le hanter.

Les deux exorcistes parvinrent afin à leur destination : le QG de la congrégation de l'Ombre. Les portes s'ouvrirent après qu'ils aient donné leurs mots de passe et les adolescents s'enfoncèrent dans les couloirs obscurs en emportant leurs doutes, peurs et espoirs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou, je vous poste le chapitre 9 d'Héritage

J'espère qu'il vous plaira (et que vous me laissrez des reviews peut être ^^)

Bref, je me tais et bonne lecture !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapitre 9 :

Ellia s'étira longuement dans le rai de soleil qui filtrait par les rideaux de sa chambre, mais finit par se lever avec un long bâillement. Une longue journée l'attendait. Tandis qu'elle prenait sa douche, la jeune fille repensa à ce que lui avait dit le Comte la veille au soir. Si elle supportait aussi bien d'être dans la propriété, pourtant entourée d'Akumas, c'est que son œil ne s'était pas encore totalement réveillé. Même si elle avait retrouvé la mémoire d'Allen et, par-là celle de Neah, ses pouvoirs d'exorcistes et de Noahs étaient toujours en sommeil. Il fallait donc les réveiller, sortir tout ce petit monde de son sommeil afin de pouvoir parvenir à leurs fins. A cette pensée, l'adolescente ne put retenir un frisson de joie. Ils allaient réussir ! Enfin ! Après 7000 ans !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Plus tard dans la matinée, Ellia était allongée dans le jardin avec Wisely lorsqu'une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

Au fait, je n'ai pas demandé hier, mais comment se fait-il que Lenalee et Kanda soient toujours en vie, je veux dire, après deux cent ans, n'importe quel humain normal serait mort. Que s'est-il passé ?

Oui, bien sûr, ils auraient dû mourir, mais nous sommes intervenus. Lorsque tu as disparu, nous nous doutions que nos ennemis, les exorcistes et l'Ordre y étaient pour quelque chose alors le Comte a lancé un sort. Tu sais qu'il est très fort en magie, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, le sort les a figé dans une sorte de stase temporelle, ils avaient conscience des années qui passaient, mais ne vieillissaient pas. Ils sont restés ainsi tant que Road n'avait pas senti ta conscience s'éveiller.

La jeune fille frissonna, ce devait être horrible de voir le temps passer sans pouvoir rien faire. Remarquant son trouble, Wisely poursuivit :

Ne t'en fais pas, je sais que personne n'est mort à cause de cela. Le Comte ne voulait pas que quelqu'un puisse lui échapper alors qu'il avait participé à ta disparition. Tu sais comme il tient à nous, et encore plus à toi.

Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, poursuivit l'adolescente, mais qu'entend tu par retour à la conscience ?

Le moment où tu es revenue à la vie, il y a 17 ans maintenant. Pourquoi ?

Comment se fait-il que vous ne m'ayez trouvée que maintenant alors ?

La pensée chiffonnait Ellia, tous étaient normalement plus réactifs, même après deux cent ans.

Nous n'avons pu te trouver que parce que tu as commencé à activer tes pouvoirs face à l'Akuma. Avant, nous savions que tu étais de retour, mais tu pouvais être n'importe où dans le monde. Nous avons fait des recherches bien sûr et nous avons rebâti l'influence que nous avions perdue auprès des politiques en disparaissant. Quant aux exorcistes, je crois qu'ils ont surtout cherché à reprendre pied dans le 21ème siècle, termina Wisely.

La jeune fille acquiesça et se replongea dans sa contemplation des nuages. Elle pensait à ses amis qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment reconnu, elle avait hâte de les revoir en ayant conscience de qui ils étaient.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alors, à quoi ressemblait-elle cette Walker ?

Lenalee poussa un cri strident tandis que Kanda tournait des yeux furibonds contre le nouvel arrivant.

Lavi ! Tu es complétement stupide ou quoi ? Ca ne va pas bien dans ta tête de nous faire aussi peur ? Baka ! s'exclama Lenalee en abattant son poing sur l'exorciste qui venait de faire irruption dans l'infirmerie alors que les deux autres passaient un contrôle de routine. Les deux cents ans figés avaient parfois eu des conséquences étranges pour certaines personnes de l'Ordre et les check-up étaient devenus réguliers.

Kanda détourna les yeux du spectacle pitoyable que présentait Lavi, battu à plate couture par Lenalee, et se leva malgré les protestations de l'infirmière en charge de lui.

Bah, qu'est-ce que tu fais, Yu ? s'étonna l'exorciste roux.

Ça se voit, non stupide lapin ? Je m'en vais, on a un rapport à rendre et ces contrôles sont inutiles sur moi. Allons-y Lenalee.

Et, sans un mot de plus, le japonais sorti de la pièce sans un regard pour les deux autres qui se hâtèrent pour le suivre. Après un petit temps de marche, les trois jeunes gens se trouvèrent devant la porte du bureau du Grand Intendant. Sans attendre, ils entrèrent pour trouver tous les exorcistes, y compris les Maréchaux Nine, Sokaro et Tiedoll, ainsi que Luverrier. Ce dernier hocha la tête en les voyant et prit la parole :

Nous attendons donc votre rapport Lenalee, Kanda.

Nous nous sommes rendu à Londres comme prévu, commença à raconter Lenalee qui poursuivit jusqu'à conclure, je ne sais pas si cette fille est vraiment la réincarnation d'Allen, mais en tout cas, Tyki et Road discutaient avec elle lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur le toit de l'école.

Le regard soucieux, Komui remercia sa sœur pour le rapport et allait prendre la parole lorsqu'il fut interrompu par Luverrier.

Et, où est donc cette jeune fille à présent ? Vous aviez ordre de la ramener ici si elle présentait un quelconque intérêt. Il me semble que parler avec des Noahs est tout à fait le genre de chose qu'Allen Walker aurait fait.

Plusieurs exorcistes se crispèrent en entendant les paroles de l'inspecteur général de Central.

Elle a disparu, reprit Lenalee clairement mal à l'aise, lorsque nous sommes arrivés chez elle, elle n'y était déjà plus. Elle a dû vouloir échapper au spectacle, c'était horrible, il ne restait presque rien de la maison.

La voix de l'exorciste s'éteignit doucement.

En effet, ce devait être affreux, la voix d'homme manquait largement de sincérité, mais personne ne fit de commentaire, je remarque que vous n'avez fait aucune remarque, Kanda Yu. Vous aviez pourtant un lien avec Allen Walker, n'est-ce pas ?

Kanda-kun, souffla Komui visiblement peiné par le tour que prenait la discussion.

Kanda prit le temps de réfléchir et, même si cela ne se voyait pas sur son visage, il hésitait : il était sûr que cette fille était importante, suffisamment pour être Allen Walker, mais si c'était le cas, que pouvait-il dire ? En parler pourrait amener plus d'ennuis, on ne connaissait d'ailleurs toujours pas ceux qui avaient fait disparaître Allen, mais perdre sa crédibilité auprès l'Ordre pourrait l'empêcher d'avoir accès aux informations nécessaires.

Un lien ? Je n'ai jamais vu cela comme ça, ricana-t-il, nous étions exorcistes, c'est tout. Cette fille, je ne sais pas si elle la réincarnation de qui que ce soit, mais en tout cas, les Noahs étaient dans cette école et parlaient avec elle.

Les exorcistes acquiescèrent, ils étaient au moins sûrs de cela, et Komui conclut la réunion en disant qu'ils avaient besoin de réfléchir à la suite des opérations. Kanda s'éloigna sans attendre en espérant que cela suffirait à protéger Ellia, même si ce n'était que pour un temps.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ellia inspira mal à l'aise, mais s'allongea comme le lui avait demandé le Comte en essayant de se détendre, tâche difficile en sachant ce par quoi elle allait passer dans les prochaines heures. La jeune fille souffla et hocha la tête en direction de ses frères et sœurs.

D'accord, Ellia, respire et essaie de te détendre. Nous allons essayer de t'aider à juguler la douleur, mais ce ne sera pas facile, dit le Comte avant de s'avancer vers elle.

Dès que ses mains se posèrent sur son front, l'adolescente sentit quelque chose réagir en elle, une force qui essayait de s'imposer à elle, qui risquait de la faire disparaître.

Concentre toi, Ellia, entendit-elle Wisely lui dire sur sa gauche, tu as déjà fait cela, tu sais comment intégrer ces connaissances et ces pouvoirs.

La jeune fille essaya tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur les paroles de Wisely, mais la vague de connaissance ne cessait de grandir, de se renforcer : elle était en train de se perdre dans la mémoire des Noahs, elle allait disparaître ! A cette pensée, elle sentit quelques forces lui revenir, elle avait lutté toute sa vie pour être Allen Walker, elle n'allait pas abandonner à présent qu'elle était Ellia et qu'elle retrouvait sa famille et ses amis.

Ellia se concentra de toutes ses forces sur ce qu'elle était tout en tentant d'absorber un peu la vague et gémit. La douleur montait alors même qu'elle luttait de toutes ses forces, plus elle se concentrait et plus la douleur grandissait.

L'adolescente hurla. A ses côtés, ses frères et sœurs l'aidaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient en lui donnant des forces et en soignant ses blessures, les stigmates qui apparaissaient alors même que sa peau devenait grise. Ellia se sentait tellement mal : sa tête ne lui avait jamais semblé si lourde, sur le point d'exploser, son bras gauche était en feu et, si elle avait pu raisonner, elle aurait compris qu'il s'agissait de son innocence. Enfin, la douleur sembla quelque peu s'apaiser, laissant la jeune fille sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Wisely soupira de soulagement lorsqu'Ellia tomba dans les pommes : entendre les pensées de sa sœur dans ce genre de situation était extrêmement douloureux et dur à supporter. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Tyki et Tryde qui finissaient de bander les plaies de l'adolescente tandis que Lulubell soutenait le Comte, épuisé d'avoir aidé leur sœur à supporter la transformation.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Au quartier général des exorcistes, c'était la panique : Hevlaska se tordait de douleur sans qu'aucun des exorcistes n'ait quoi que ce soit d'inquiétant. Komui se tenait auprès d'elle pour tenter de l'aider, mais ne savait, en vérité, pas du tout quoi faire et restait simplement là à la regarder tout comme les exorcistes et le directeur Luverrier.

Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qui se passe, Hevlaska ? demanda sèchement ce dernier.

Une innocence se réveille, parvint-elle à articuler, une innocence si forte…

De quelle innocence parles-tu ? Tu ne peux ressentir les évolutions des innocences que si tu as déjà examiné celles-ci.

En effet, je l'ai testée il y a tant d'années et elle est au cœur de nos préoccupations.

Hevlaska, se pourrait-il que tu parles du Crown Clown, l'innocence d'Allen Walker ?

Komui était ébahi, si la réponse était affirmative alors ce serait le début d'une guerre encore plus ardue qu'auparavant entre les Noahs et les exorcistes. Cette simple pensée le terrifiait car il risquait bien de perdre sa sœur en chemin. Il souhaitait de toutes ses forces entendre une autre réponse que celle qui arriva, mais ses prières ne furent pas entendues.

Oui, cette innocence est sortie de son sommeil, affirma l'entité

Alors, nous devons nous préparer à la guerre car les Noahs vont refaire surface au grand complet Nous voici proche de la fin de cette guerre et il faut qu'elle se termine par la victoire de l'Eglise, conclut Luverrier.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lorsqu'Ellia rouvrit les yeux, il était visiblement tard dans la soirée à en juger par les derniers rayons du soleil qui traversaient sa fenêtre. Elle se releva lentement, le corps encore perclus de courbatures, surtout au niveau de son bras gauche. L'adolescente se dirigea en titubant vers sa salle de bains, l'esprit encore brouillé et ce n'est qu'après une longue douche qu'elle pensa à aller voir sa famille.

Ils étaient au salon, devisant tranquillement, enfin, autant qu'il était possible d'être calme lorsque les jumeaux se trouvaient dans les parages. Wisely, qui l'avait entendue depuis un moment, lui sourit dès qu'elle pénétra dans la pièce. Road, en l'apercevant, se jeta dans ses bras, une grande habitude.

Ellia ! J'étais sûre que tu ne tarderais pas à te réveiller, mais Wisely n'a pas voulu que je vienne te voir, bouda la Noah.

Je vais de ce pas le remercier alors car il m'a sauvée d'un réveil douloureux, sourit-elle en évitant avec adresse le un coup de poing des jumeaux, toujours expansifs, et donc dangereux.

La jeune fille parvint finalement à s'assoir sur le canapé, face à Tyki qui écoutait d'un air mortellement ennuyé les élucubrations de Shéryl sur sa fille « si magnifique ».

Tu t'es enfuie au bon moment, Elli, lui dit tranquillement Wisely en indiquant d'un signe de tête le spectacle pitoyable des jumeaux martyrisés par Road.

C'est une habitude que l'on développe à force d'entraînement, répondit-elle Entre Lavi, Komui, les jumeaux et Road, je ne manque pas d'occasions.

Son frère acquiesça et elle se replongea dans une torpeur agréable. Se savoir auprès des siens valait tout l'or du monde. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le Comte entra à son tour dans la pièce. Il hocha du chef en direction d'Ellia, montrant ainsi sa satisfaction de la voir réveillée.

Bien, avec le réveil d'Ellia, les exorcistes doivent être au courant que la guerre a repris, mais ce n'est, pour l'instant, pas notre problème. Mercym a découvert une innocence à la Réunion. L'objectif est simple : la retrouver et la détruire. Je conseille, en plus, à ceux qui vont s'y rendre de faire attention à Apocryphos.

A la mention de l'innocence indépendante, plus d'un Noah s'assombrit. Tous connaissaient le rôle et la monstruosité de cet être, mais, en plus de tout cela, il avait toujours traqué Allen. Ellia et sa famille étaient convaincus que c'était lui qui avait tué ses parents adoptifs.

Je dois choisir qui envoyer pour cette mission, mais s'il y a des volontaires, n'hésitez pas, poursuivit le Comte.

Tyki, sans hésitation, leva la main, il ne pouvait supporter plus longtemps les bavardages de Shéryl sur sa fille et Ellia choisit de l'accompagner, malgré leurs antécédents, elle avait toujours été proche de l'adulte.

On en profitera pour jouer au poker, dit-elle avec un sourire de chat de Cheshire.

Le Noah acquiesça, Lulubell se joignit au groupe et la soirée se finit dans un calme tout relatif puisque les jumeaux tentaient d'installer des pièges à rats dans chaque coin de la pièce, malgré les refus incessants du Comte.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ellia bailla d'un air ensommeillé dans le hall de l'aéroport : n'ayant jamais mis les pieds à la Réunion, la Noah ne pouvait emmener ses frères et sœurs grâce à son arche, malgré son désir de retrouver ce lieu, construit par le Musicien et n'appartenant qu'à lui. Tyki et Lulubell ne paraissaient pas gênés d'avoir à prendre l'avion et l'adolescente savait que si elle acceptait de ne pas voir son Arche tout de suite, le voyage se déroulerait mieux. Sur cette pensée, Ellia se détendit et s'installa plus confortablement sur son fauteuil. L'avion ne décollerait que dans une heure. Quel ennui ! Voyant qu'Ellia allait se remettre à bouder, Tyki lui proposa une partie de carte qu'elle remporta sans souci.

Un petit paquet d'heures plus tard, Ellia sortit de l'avion avec l'impression d'être aussi fraiche qu'une salade vieille de deux jours, une sensation très désagréable. Sans se soucier une seconde de la chaleur, Lulubell les entraîna tous les deux en direction de l'hôtel. En arrivant dans sa chambre, la jeune fille soupira : ils étaient arrivés le matin ce qui signifiait que Lulubell comptait commencer à chercher l'innocence dans l'après-midi. Et, en effet, c'est ce qu'il se produisit. Il était 14h et ils se trouvaient en plein cœur des Hauts de la Réunion à chercher une innocence qui se cachait dans le cirque de Mafate, le plus difficile d'accès. Sans exprimer le soupir qui menaçait, Ellia reprit sa marche.

Lorsque les trois Noahs arrivèrent au hameau où l'innocence devait faire des siennes, Tyki et Ellia étaient épuisés. Lulubell, profitant de ses dons de métamorphose s'était rapidement changée en panthère dès qu'ils s'étaient éloignés de la civilisation, elle avait donc bien supporté la marche, mais les deux autres sentaient leurs jambes protester à chaque nouveau pas.

Lulu, stop, supplia Ellia, on va tomber dans les pommes avant même d'avoir pu chercher l'innocence.

Celle-ci les examina du regard et, face au spectacle pitoyable qu'ils offraient, accepta qu'ils se reposent un peu avant de se remettre « au travail ». Enfin, ils purent s'asseoir, étendant avec délice leurs jambes épuisées.

Lorsqu'ils durent se remettre en route, Tyki et Ellia se sentaient déjà mieux. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'église du village, calme dans la nuit qui tombait. Alors que le soleil disparaissait du ciel, une musique se fit entendre dans l'église. Les trois Noahs sursautèrent et se dirigèrent vers le piano, instrument source de leur surprise.

L'innocence doit avoir un lien avec cette musique, déclara Ellia en faisant le tour du piano.

Hmm, acquiesça Tyki en l'examinant en détail, vous croyez que l'on devrait l'ouvrir pour la prendre ?

Je crois oui que ce serait plus rapide, conclut Lulubell en transformant son bras en une espèce de marteau qu'elle abattit sans délai sur le piano qui s'ouvrit avec un gémissement désagréable aux oreilles des Noahs.

Enfin, ils discernèrent une lueur verte dans les entrailles du piano détruit. Sans hésiter, Ellia saisit l'innocence et la rangea dans sa poche.

On rentre ? On va pouvoir retrouver la famille, conclut-elle avec satisfaction.

Menteuse, sourit Tyki, tu veux seulement utiliser ton arche.

Ellia se tourna vers lui en faisant la moue, moitié vexée, moitié gênée. C'est là que la porte de l'église s'ouvrit, laissant passer trois personnes que tous reconnurent.

Tiens, tiens, tiens, bienvenue à vous exorcistes, grinça Tyki avec un sourire glaçant.


End file.
